koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Terragrinder
Terragrinder (ツチカヅキ or 土潜, Tsuchigazuki) is a giant demon that can first be fought in chapter 3. Named after its natural habits, the demon digs with its large fins and slides across the earth as though it were water. Battle Data When it is weakened to approximately a third of its health, it transforms into its second form. Each form has unique attack patterns. Characters can be injured by being too close to its body in either form. First Form Stomps around as a bipedal beast. #slams onto its belly and uses its fins to push itself. Glides across the ground. #digs fins into the ground and crouches. Raises fins to hurl a large boulder in front of it. #slams fin into the ground in front of it. Needs some time to recover from attack. #rolls to hit fighters close to it. Second Form Dives into the ground as though it were water and "swims" around the field. Often underground until it emerges. Regrows dorsal fin, arms, and legs once if broken off from first form. #resurfaces from underneath the ground momentarily before using its arms to dive back under. Damaging ground impact for those in range. #propels itself high into the air from its underground burrowing. It is airborne for a few seconds before it lands and dives back under. #spins to hit fighters from all sides. #rises high into the air to conjure several boulders. Boulders slam the ground around it. Strategy The first half of the battle is standard attack and evade. Its attacks are slow and easy to anticipate, so trimming down its health is a matter of time and patience. Chop off its arms to weaken its powerful sliding attack. It will be immobilized once it attempts to pivot, leaving it an open target until it recovers. Slicing off its legs now will make its second form slightly easier at first hit since it will be delayed for a few seconds. Tsuchigazuki becomes challenging for many players once it begins diving. It might take time for it to emerge and is faster in this form. Carefully counter its attacks from a safe angle to keep it above ground. Spear users can counter its diving motion to halt its movements. Spirit soul abilities can be carefully timed to achieve the same effect. Archers can peg a carefully aimed arrow at the airborne demon's legs to momentarily knock it off balance for its landing. Players can experiment to find other methods with the other movesets. It might help to momentarily turn off lock-on to encourage its attack on the party. Track its movements visually using the mini-map or by following its shadow. Slash weapons are best for cutting off the arms. Pierce and crush are the best for slicing off the horn and tooth. Pierce is the best for damaging the demon's direct life points. Parts Drops are random. Broken body parts can be used to create Tsuchigazuki themed weaponry and armor for the protagonist. Its weapons are Rank 3 fire types, and its armor offers high fire resistance when fully assembled. Breaking off its horn and tooth during its secondary form increases the chances of obtaining a soul after the hunt. Homuragazuki Homuragazuki (ホムラカヅキ or 焔潜) is the stronger version of Tsuchigazuki. According to legend, Tsuchigazuki at one point of their existence will eventually burrow so deep into the earth that it hits magma. Its body melts away, but its spirit is reborn as a Homuragazuki. Players can first fight it within an optional mission in chapter 5. Battle Data Homuragazuki's attack patterns are nearly the same as its parent form except it has fire based attacks. It juts rocks and fire balls when diving. Strategy Same as Tsuchigazuki, but be cautious of the secondary fire balls it uses to surround itself. Equip a soul which negates burning to minimize damage taken from its attacks. Homuragazuki has higher defenses and life than its parent form, so it might be harder to chop off its body parts before killing it. Parts Drops are random. Breaking off its horn and tooth during its secondary form increases the chances of obtaining a soul after the hunt. Category: Toukiden Demons